A Supportive Spotpass
by thinkaman22
Summary: All the supports that should have been. See chapter 1 for details. Read and review!
1. Gangrel and Walhart

A/N: Since the spot pass characters (Gangrel, Walhart, Yen'fay, Emmeryn, Aversa, and Priam) can't support with anyone other than the avatar, I decided to make a fic where they can at least support with each other.

Chapter 1 Gangrel and Walhart

C

Walhart: Halt! Your there!

Gangrel: Yes, yes. No need to shout.

Walhart: You're Gangrel, King of Plegia, correct?

Gangrel: Former king. Now I'm just a soldier.

Walhart: You… You're a king! How can a man born into power be such a waste of a human?

Gangrel: Well, we can't all be block headed conquers, lobster head. I'm just not going to bother with all the baggage that comes with kingship. Politics, back-stabbers, peasants… It's all more trouble than it's worth.

Walhart: FOOL! A king is the puppeteer, not the puppet! How can you be so oblivious to your potential!

Gangrel: Potential? Hah. A lot my potential did for me. I'm done with this conversation. If you want to be insane, go find Robin. I prefer my own insanity, thank you very much.

*Gangrel leaves*

Walhart: Bah! Worthless fool…..

B

Gangrel: Ah, your lobsterness has come to me again. Probably with more nonsense about kinglyness or some boring thing like that.

Walhart: No, I have come to tell you that you're right.

Gangrel: Oh?

Walhart: It seems that you truly are a worthless swine. You sit alone, do nothing contributive… you act as though you have no soul.

Gangrel: Soul… I don't believe I ever had something as worthless as a soul.

Walhart: Hmmph. I don't have time to deal with someone as pathetic as you.

Gangrel: Oh? How funny. I also don't have time to waste on some one as crazy as you. And that's coming from me.

Walhart: … I will only say this. You were a king once. No matter how terrible, a king is a king. You are truly a fool among fools, but you are the best fool in your nation. Remember that, swine.

*Walhart leaves*

Gangrel: Once a king, always a king… Maybe he's right…. Damn it, I'm getting sentimental… All this love and friendship must be getting to me…

A

Gangrel: Hahaha! Walhart, that was a splendid battle! Did you see how many heads rolled?

Walhart: I can't believe it. It seems you have transformed into a great ruler, Gangrel.

Gangrel: Ruler? No, I'm still just a lunatic. But now, I'm a lunatic with purpose.

Walhart: Oh? And may I ask what that is?

Gangrel: All the fools back home. As their king, it is my job to make sure their insanity doesn't kill them… If they die, it will be because of MY insanity.

Walhart: Ha… I've heard tales of the mad king Gangrel, but to see him in full glory, back to what he was… It brings joy to my heart, to see a madman return. I always liked madmen… they're much more fun than sane people.

Gangrel: I couldn't have said it much better myself. Now come with me, my friend! I have a bottle of fine liquor, and I'm truly at my craziest when I drink a few gulps!

Walhart: Open the bottle then, and let all the camp know you are the mad king Gangrel!


	2. Gangrel and Emmeryn

Gangrel and Emmeryn

C

Emmeryn: You… I… remember…

Gangrel: Ah, if it isn't our little queen Emmeryn. I've heard that you've lost your memory. Tell me, do you remember who I am? Do you remember what I did?

Emmeryn: You… Desert… Fall…

Gangrel: Hahaha! That's right, Emmeryn. Tell me, how does it feel, to fight side by side with the very man that killed you. Wait, you're not dead anymore… Oh, well. What with how this war is going, I'm sure you'll find some other way to kill yourself.

Emmeryn:…

Gangrel: Come on, it was a jest! Why so serious?

Emmeryn: Gangrel… Sad…

Gangrel: Huh?

Emmeryn: You look… Sad…

Gangrel: Sigh… Here we go again. Must you always be so… nice? It honestly makes me sick. I'll have you know I'm perfectly crazy, my dear queenie. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go do something productive. Try not to kill yourself on any stray cliffs. I don't need Chrom blaming for a murder I didn't commit. Hahahaha!

*Gangrel leaves*

Emmeryn: … So sad…

B

Gangrel: Oh, fate, why must you hate me so? What have I done to deserve this? I mean, besides the obvious murders, burned villages… Actually, fate, why am I still here?

Emmeryn: What… wrong?

Gangrel: It seems that your brother has placed the duty of being your body guard onto my shoulders. I think he figures I'm not crazy enough to kill you a second time…

Emmeryn: Sad…

Gangrel: Huh? Why are you back on that again? I told you. I'm-

Emmeryn: Sad.

Gangrel: Wow! Is our little amnesiac queen being assertive? Taking charge? Maybe *GASP* ACTING LIKE A QUEEN?!

Emmeryn: … Talk… me…

Gangrel: BWAHAHA! YOU want to help ME with my problems? Oh, this is rich…

Emmeryn: …

Gangrel: You're not going to leave me alone about this, are you?

Emmeryn: …

Gangrel: Fine, take a seat. But let me tell you, you'll be here for a while. Now, I believe it all started when I was a little boy…

A

Gangrel: I can't believe this…

Emmeryn: ?

Gangrel: Of all the things I've done in my life, this is easily the most bizarre…

Emmeryn: What?

Gangrel: Emmeryn… Thank you.

Emmeryn: !

Gangrel: When we spoke… I told you things I never told anyone before. Telling someone my life story… helped me put it into perspective. It made me realize… I'm not don't want to be known as the king who set his country aflame with the sparks of war. I'm going to be known as the king who turned hell into heaven. I have a purpose now, and I intend to live up to it.

Emmeryn: Calm…

Gangrel: Yes… I suppose I am… Hey, thanking you wasn't so bad…

Emmeryn: Haha…

Gangrel: Huh? Did you just laugh?

Emmeryn: Laugh?

Gangrel: Heh. You should do it more often.

S

Gangrel: Emmeryn… What do you plan to do when this is all over?

Emmeryn: … Don't know…

Gangrel: Well you see, could you maybe… come to Pleg- ah, the hell with it. Marry me, woman!

Emmeryn: !

Gangrel: Listen, you're the first woman- hell, the first person, to ever care for me without any ulterior motive or sense of duty. And before I knew it, I was smitten with you. Ironic, isn't it? That I should love you… But when I return to Plegia, I need a queen. Emmeryn… Can you be my queen?

Emmeryn: Yes!

Gangrel: Haha! I've never heard a more enthusiastic response! It's settled then! Gods, I'm so happy that I could go out of camp, and slaughter every risen I can find! Or maybe set fire to the entire world, or-

Emmeryn: Gangrel… you're getting… scary again…

Epilogue

After the war, Gangrel returned to Plegia with Emmeryn by his side. Together, they made the desert kingdom more prosperous and lively than ever before. It is a common agreement between historians that if it wasn't for Emmeryn, Gangrel would have ended up dead in the gutter.

A/N: Can some reviewer leave an idea for what Gangrel and Yen'fay could be about? Of all the pairings, that's the only one I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for…


	3. Gangrel and Yen'fay

Gangrel and Yen'fay

C

Yen'fay: …

Gangrel: Hey!

Yen'fay: …

Gangrel: Hey!

Yen'fay: …

Gangrel: Grrr… STOP IGNORING ME!

Yen'fay: … What.

Gangrel: Finally. That goody prince told me to get you for supper.

Yen'fay: I've no need to eat right now.

Gangrel: Heh… I've seen your type before. All you ever do is brood around all day, wallowing in self pity.

Yen'fay: My reflection is of no concern of yours.

Gangrel: Bah! Reflection? I can guess it goes something like 'Wah! Wah! My sister is dead! Life is pointless! Wah! Wah!'. Am I right?

Yen'fay:… You are starting to annoy me.

Gangrel: About damn time! Regardless, be happy you had closure.

Yen'fay: Closure? What do you mean?

Gangrel: I don't have time to waste explaining it to you. If you want to eat, eat. Otherwise, stay here in your lonely island.

*Gangrel leaves*

Yen'fay: Closure…

B

Yen'fay: Halt. Gangrel, I must ask you something.

Gangrel: Hmm? Are you starting a conversation? By the Gods, I'm going to answer your question, least you never ask one again.

Yen'fay: Last time we spoke, you said I had closure. What did you mean?

Gangrel: … Answer me this. Did your sister love you?

Yen'fay: What?

Gangrel: Answer me.

Yen'fay: .. Yes. I'm sure of it.

Gangrel: Now let me ask you this- Did she love you from her heart, or as a sense of duty? Did she love you for who you were, or simply because you were her brother?

Yen'fay: … She loved me for me, this I know. Gangrel, where are you going with this?

Gangrel: … Growing up, I was abandoned in all but leaving home. My parents never spoke to me, the maids at the castle always looked at me with a scowl, I was alone. However, there was one old maid who cared for me. She fed me, she taught me little things, she tried to make me sane. She'd laugh and smile at me as though I were her own grandchild However, she was a very old woman, and she died when I was seven.

Yen'fay: …

Gangrel: As a child, I loved her kindness, but now… Was that smile forced? Was she caring for me out of love or duty? I'll never know now. You, at least, know she cared for you from her heart. I will never own that luxury.

Yen'fay: Gangrel…

Gangrel: Bah! Don't look at me like that! I don't need pity, especially from you. If you give me any, you won't have any left for yourself.

A

Yen'fay: Gangrel, wait.

Gangrel: What's this? You've started another conversation! Gods above, what is this miracle?! Maybe Sully's cooking will improve! Maybe Nowi will act her age! Or maybe, in this new world of possibilities, I'LL BE SANE!

Yen'fay: I must apologize. I had at first thought you were a insane lunatic with no rhyme or reason… But now I know that your insanity was caused by the ignorance of your family.

Gangrel: (He's not even fazed…)

Yen'fay: Gangrel… thank you for telling me your tale.

Gangrel: Sigh… Very well. Your welcome, maggot. I hope I never have to speak that long about myself again.

Yen'fay: Maybe you should talk about yourself more. It could help you move on.

Gangrel: You're telling ME to talk more?

Yen'fay: Touche.


	4. Gangrel and Aversa

Aversa and Gangrel

C

Gangrel: Ah, if it isn't my back-stabbing right hand woman… Tell me, how are you this fine day? Off in search of more poor men to wrap around your pretty little finger?

Aversa: Oh, Gangrel. Tell me, must you be so cold? I always had your best interests in mind, darling.

Gangrel: Ha! Now that's rich. Tell me, was it not Validar that you were so loyal to? Was I ever more than a pawn in his game?

Aversa: True, I was serving Validar, but-

Gangrel: But what? But you were just a puppet having her strings pulled? Unable to control yourself? Is that what you were trying to say?

Aversa: … You call me a puppet, but Validar was pulling your strings as well! You were just a pawn, yourself!

Gangrel: Heh… That may be true…. We're both puppets in the grand scheme of things.

Aversa: No… We may have been puppets, but now we fight for ourselves.

Gangrel: Huh? Let me tell you something, woman. We're still puppets, being pulled and played along our strings to the delight of our puppeteer. At first, it was Validar. But now, Chrom holds our strings.

Aversa: Gangrel… I joined this army in the hope that I could change my ways. I hope your time here will help you do the same.

Gangrel: Bah! We can't change! We were both doomed since our arrival to this army.

Aversa: Speak for yourself, but I came here to change. What you do here… That is your own decision.

B

Aversa: Gangrel…

Gangrel: Ah, what do you want she-devil? To lead me back on the path to hell?

Aversa: Gangrel… I want you to believe me. I want to help you change…

Gangrel: Change? Hah! I don't need to change. I'll just keep going as I am now, preferably without your annoying attempts to reform me!

Aversa: Gangrel, if you keep the path you're on now, do you know what will happen? You'll end up dead in the gutter! Is that what you want?

Gangrel: Perhaps that is for the best.

Aversa: Gangrel! Surely you don't mean that!

Gangrel: Of course I do. What good am I to this world? I'm nothing but a useless maggot. Now leave me be!

Aversa: Gangrel…

A

Aversa: Gangrel…

Gangrel: Oh, what the hell do you want!

Aversa: You know what I want. I want you to realize you're not just a puppet.

Gangrel: Again with this? Woman, I-

Aversa: Gangrel, listen to me. We both were given another chance at life, be it by fate, a miracle, or just pure blind luck. I'm striving to make the most of my second chance. And I hope that you make the most of yours.

Gangrel: Aversa, I-

Aversa: No, Gangrel. Stop fighting this. You have an entire country that needs a king. Will you just abandon them? Leave them all alone?

Gangrel: Why should I live for them? Everyone of them despise me.

Aversa: Gangrel… Please…

Gangrel: Aversa, if I were to die today, no one would even miss me! They'd all say 'well, there goes that maggot. I'm glad he's gone!'

Aversa: Gangrel, that's not true!

Gangrel: Aversa, tell me one person who cares about me? Just one!

Aversa: I… I…

Gangrel: Can't think of one, eh? Well, come back to me if you do.

*Gangrel leaves*

Aversa: I… I'd miss you…

S

Gangrel: Aversa, may I speak with you for a moment?

Aversa: Gangrel?

Gangrel: After hearing what you said earlier, it… Made me think, 'Well, if this one woman gives a damn, maybe there are others'. Then I started to realize… There are people that care for me.

Aversa: Gangrel…

Gangrel: I won't say that I'm a completely changed man. I'm still insane… And happily, I might add. But I now have a reason to live. I have a country to lead, friends to laugh with… And a woman to love.

Aversa: ! Gangrel, do you mean-

Gangrel: Yes… Aversa, would you be my queen?

Aversa: Gangrel… Yes. I'd love to be your queen. I've grown to love your insanity… And I'm glad you've given life a second chance.

Epilogue

After the war, Gangrel and Aversa returned to Plegia as it's new royal family. The pair, once the symbol of corruption, became the symbol of redemption to people everywhere. Historians agree that if it wasn't for Aversa, Gangrel would have ended up dead in the gutter.

* * *

A/N For those of you wondering why Aversa was like this, I decided to focus more on her redemption side of her personality then her seductive one. I don't think her supports really went into that, and I was hoping to show it here. However, I may put that seductive side in later supports, pending reviews. Alright, next time we wrap up Gangrel! See you then!


	5. Gangrel and Priam

Gangrel and Priam

C

Priam: Excuse me, are you the one that they call Gangrel, the mad king of Plegia?

Gangrel: I am. And who might you be?

Priam: I am Priam descendent of the Radiant Hero. I have a favor to ask you.

Gangrel: Ah, you're that blue haired fool that we picked up at the giant's garden. Tell me, what could such a radiant buffoon need from me?

Priam: I wish to cross blades with you.

Gangrel: Oh, a spar? Well, how about I grab my blade and just go off with some legendary idiot to swing swords around like little children. That sounds wonderful!

Priam: Ha. I'm glad to know you have such enthusiasm. Most young people have it, but such joy for training and growing stronger seems to fade as people age.

Gangrel: I was being sar-

Priam: Come, Gangrel! Let's go find an open field where we can have enough room to clash!

Gangrel: Listen, buddy. I don't-

Priam: Ah, don't worry! I shall get Lissa or someone else to help us! You don't have to worry about injury! Now let's be off!

*Priam leaves*

Gangrel: By the Gods, he's even more annoying then I am… Sigh… I suppose I'll have to play this fool's game for now…

B

Priam: Ah, Gangrel! That was a mighty good spar we had the other day! While I had the advantage in strength, you were quite the nimble one! I almost lost at the end there!

Gangrel: Yes, yes, it was a wonderful experience. My entire life has changed for the better. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to-

Priam: Now come Gangrel, we must start round two!

Gangrel: You're kidding, right?

Priam: FOOL! A true warrior remains vigilant in his training, least the quality of his sword hand be diminished! We must battle everyday so that this never happens!

Gangrel: You're not going to leave me alone, are you?

Priam: Never! I must instill as much courage in my comrades as I can! I must never surrender, never-

Gangrel: Alright, all right, if it will shut you up!

Priam: Excellent! Let's be off, my crazy companion!

*Priam leaves*

Gangrel: … Maybe if I pray, I can get him away from me… Dear Naga, can you please send this man hurling off a cliff? … Preferably while he's on fire?

A

Priam: Ah, Gangrel! You were in top form the other day!

Gangrel: (Oh, great. It's Priam. I've got to find a way to ignore him…)

Priam: I'm glad you understand the value in such intense exercise. The road to perfection is a tough one, and I'm glad that you and I travel it together!

Gangrel: …

Priam: Yes, I had many companions over the years, but none of them kept up with me with as much diligence as you! I have the feeling that this is the start of a grand friendship!

Gangrel: …

Priam: Hmm.. Gangrel, my friend, is something amiss? You seem to lack your usual wit and snide… Gangrel?

Gangrel: ..ZZZZZZ….

* * *

A/N Alright, we're a third of the way there! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed thus far! Next time, it's Walhart and Emmeryn!


	6. Walhart and Emmeryn

Walhart and Emmeryn

C

Walhart: You!

Emmeryn: …?

Walhart: You're the one whom they call Emmeryn, correct?

Emmeryn: Yes…

Walhart: I've heard many things about you! About how you threw yourself off a cliff to prevent a war from escalating! I've also heard your people love you like no other exalt in history!

Emmeryn: I am?

Walhart: Haha! I should have known such a great conqueror would still live!

Emmeryn: Me? Conqueror?

Walhart: Yes… You caused all people around you to follow in your foot steps! You and I… We're two of the same!

Emmeryn: No…

Walhart: Hm?

Emmeryn: You… Senseless murder… I don't-

Walhart: … Tell me, Emmeryn. How many people have thrown their lives away for the sake of the exalt? How many people have thrown their lives away for you, only to have you disappear for a few years and leave the fate of your realm in the hands of your brother? Are the deaths of those people not senseless murder?

Emmeryn: No… I'm not-

Walhart: Oh, but you are, my dear exalt. You and I are more alike than you realize!

Emmeryn: No… I'm not… Am I?

B

Emmeryn: Walhart…

Walhart: Heh. Have you come to admit that I was right?

Emmeryn: No… You are… wrong… I am for… Peace and love.

Walhart: … You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger.

Emmeryn: …?

Walhart: Like any young ruler, I thought I could make my country free of warfare. That I could make a world without conflict. However, that is nothing more than a child's dream. Even temporary peace is made out of corpses and tears! What you wish for.. Is a dream!

Emmeryn: No… It is not. My dream… Will be reality… Someday.

Walhart: Ha! You're nothing more than an overgrown child! It gives you stubbornness that makes you unstoppable once your mind is made up, but it also makes you incredibly naïve! A world of peace made by peace is impossible! Only peace made by war can be true!

Emmeryn: Peace by war is… Wrong. The cost of that peace… Is fear and pain. That is not peace.

Walhart: … You really are a fool. I understand your hope, but it is nothing more than a fantasy. All you can do is fight, stay alive, and-

Emmeryn: Make a better world.

Walhart: What?

Emmeryn: When you kill someone, it is your duty to live on for him. Live a life that is prosperous enough for the both of you. Helping other people… It is what we must do.

Walhart: …

Emmeryn: Walhart…?

Walhart: … Leave me now. I… Must think.

Emmeryn: … Walhart…

A

Walhart: Emmeryn!

Emmeryn: Yes?

Walhart: It seems your memories and speech are returning.

Emmeryn: Yes… Though my memory remains fragmented, I am getting there…

Walhart: Very good. Call me if you need anything.

Emmeryn: Walhart… You seem… Peaceful.

Walhart: Yes… After talking to you the other day, the passion I had for a world without war was renewed. If you, the woman who tried to kill herself to save her kingdom, can still fight for peace… I have no excuse not to.

Emmeryn: I'm glad to know you've changed. But there's no need to be hasty.

Walhart: I know. I've traveled this world for many more moons than you, Emmeryn. I know the importance of slow and steady… But I swear until my last breath, my axe will destroy only the wicked! Walhart the conqueror of the weak will now conqueror only the evils of this world! I will burn the evil! Sever the heads of those who oppose peace and love! DESTROY THE EVIL! OBLITERATE THEM!

Emmeryn: Walhart… Stop-

Walhart: CRUSH ALL WHO OPPOSE! THOSE WHO STAND IN MY WAY WILL-

Emmeryn: WALHART!

S

Walhart: Emmeryn, may I ask you something?

Emmeryn: Yes?

Walhart: What do you plan to do when this is all over?

Emmeryn: I wish to live my life as a normal woman…

Walhart: What? But what about your dream for a peaceful world?

Emmeryn: … I believe that burden lies with Chrom now. I have no say in the matter anymore.

Walhart: But-

Emmeryn: However, that is not to say I will remain inactive. I will fight for those I care about, and those suffering. But as a woman, not an Exalt.

Walhart: Emmeryn… You and your brother are the only people I've met whose convictions are stronger than my own… If you'd allow it, I'd like to be there with you not as a conqueror… But as a man. Your man.

Emmeryn: ! Walhart… You've changed. The anger in your eyes… It's turned into a peaceful stare. I'd like to be with you…

Walhart: Emmeryn… Let's conquer our own road... Together.

Epilogue

After the war, Emmeryn moved to Regna Ferox with Walhart. She lived her life healing the poor and sick, and Walhart spent his days as a mercenary, saving people from bandits. Walhart's heart was calmed by all the years of peace and love, and the conqueror of old was nothing but a memory.


	7. Walhart and Yen'fay

Walhart and Yen'fay

C

Walhart: You there! Are you Yen'fay?

Yen'fay: ... I am.

Walhart: I've heard a lot about you! You're the swordsman that almost all of Valm feared! It was by gaining your loyalty that most of the people feared me!

Yen'fay: ... Do you have a point to all of this?

Walhart: I'd like you to help me! When this war is over, I plan to set off for new worlds to conquer! I'd like you to stand by my side as I wreck all who oppose!

Yen'fay: No.

Walhart: You fool! Imagine all the power, the fear! People would be at your feet, what with the strength you posses! Together, we could take over anything!

Yen'fay: No.

Walhart: YOU FOOL! LISTEN TO ME AND-

Yen'fay: I said no. I have no desire to pledge my sword arm to any nation. I am here only to correct the mistakes of the past. Once that is done, my I will return to the nightmare from whence I came. Now if you'll excuse me.

*Yen'fay leaves*

Walhart: This is the great Yen'fay? This husk of a man? ... This is who people feared?

B

Walhart: Yen'fay!

Yen'fay: ... What.

Walhart: I've heard your story. About how you lost your sister in a time different from our own. About how I won in another time.

Yen'fay: ... What of it?

Walhart: Where is your anger? You should want to crush my bones and hear me scream at your feet! Where is that fire? That anger? Are you truly so much of a husk that you've lost these emotions?

Yen'fay: My anger and resentment do not belong to you. They belong to the Walhart of my time. You are another man, I man to whom I have no relationship.

Walhart: Bah! You really are a soulless puppet! Is there nothing that concerns you anymore? Are you truly so blind as to be blind to the strings that drag you along?

Yen'fay: If you are referring to fate, then yes, I do see those strings.

Walhart: ... Fate, you say. I can't stand that word. All it does is make people want to accept doom, simply because it is fate. It makes some people stand around and wait for something good to happen, because of fate! It sickens me!

Yen'fay: You may say that, but all of us have a fate of our own... Mine was for me to die a long time ago...

Walhart: Are you not listening to yourself? You've already beaten fate- so let that motivate you! You have a chance to be something else- take it, you swine!

Yen'fay: ...

Walhart: I know that look. Think over what I have said here today, Yen'fay. Come back to me when you see the path I have made for you.

A

Yen'fay: Walhart. Let me ask you something.

Walhart: ... Very well then. What do you want?

Yen'fay: You say I have already beaten fate... But what about you? You fell in your castle before, yet now you walk again, fighting for a cause that is better than your own... Why?

Walhart: I do not fight this war because I see my second chance at life as some divine intervention. I fight this war because I was conquered, and I must obey my conquerer. However, that does not mean I simply and blindly follow Chrom. I'm also here by my own choice. I'll save this world today so that I may conquer it tomorrow!

Yen'fay: But what if it's all for naught? What if you fall again?

Walhart: If that's the case... If my 'fate' is to die again... Then I'll laugh straight to hell!

Yen'fay: ... Thank you. It seems I've found the answer.

Walhart: What?

Yen'fay: ... Walhart. As for what you said earlier... I have no intention of joining you on your conquests. However... I do wish for life again. If you can be as you were, even after escaping death's grip... I can as well.

Walhart: Ha! I knew you'd come around! Come, Yen'fay! Let's go show these Risen scum what it means to be given life anew!

Yen'fay: ... Heh. Very well, then!


	8. Walhart and Aversa

Walhart and Aversa

C

Aversa: Walhart?

Walhart: ... What do you need.

Aversa: Dinner's ready. I was told to get you.

Walhart: I will not eat with them. I still have my pride. I will not eat the scraps of the victors.

Aversa: Walhart... Just because you lost doesn't mean you have to surrender everything-

Walhart: Yes it does. When one loses in war, there is no salvation. We lost, and so we can no longer fight for ourselves. We are slaves to those who conquer us, and that is how it has always been.

Aversa: Walhart... You really are a fool. Maybe we can't find the path we once followed... But that doesn't mean we can't find a new path.

Walhart: ... I can see you will not back down... Now that I am the conquered, I can not say my way is true... Perhaps I'll hear more of your ideals later. But for now, leave me be.

Aversa: Very well, then.

B

Aversa: Walhart, how are you? You're looking as mighty as ever.

Walhart: Spare me your idle flattery. What do you need?

Aversa: You said earlier that you wanted to hear more of my ideals.

Walhart: Yes. My ideas have been proven wrong, and you claim you have new ideals to follow.

Aversa: Correct. I was nothing more than a slave to Validar's ideas, and I never once thought for myself. It was always 'Master Validar wants this' or 'Master Validar needs me to do this'. Even after I regained myself, I still thought I was hopeless. Until Robin and Chrom found me. Together with their aid, I'm slowly starting to recover.

Walhart: I see... You really are quite a pathetic failure.

Aversa: Walhart!

Walhart: However, you are changing. I see a fire in your eyes that such a failure could never possess...

Aversa: You see? I can become someone new. And with enough support Walhart... You can, too.

Walhart: Perhaps you are right... Perhaps I can reform.

Aversa: I'll he right here, ready to help you.

Walhart: No. I need no help. I can do this on my own.

Aversa: Walhart, listen to me. You can't accomplish something like this without help.

Walhart: Aversa. You have found reform your way. Now let me find it my way.

Aversa: Walhart...

A

Aversa: Walhart, tell me. How do you feel? Do you feel any different?

Walhart: No. Though I have made efforts to reform, I still feel as though everything is the same. Like I'm still a loser with no ideals to call his own.

Aversa: Walhart. Can you not see your issue?

Walhart: Oh? What do you know?

Aversa: You cannot change... Because you stand alone.

Walhart: What?

Aversa: The reason you and I were defeated was because we were alone. Sure, we had people fighting with us, but no one we cared for. When I first came to the Shepereds, I had friends for the first time. At first, I was put off. I don't know any other feeling than obsession and loneliness. Overtime, though, I have come to accept them as my friends. And when I did that... That's when things started to turn around.

Walhart: ... Perhaps you are right. Even though I had millions ready to wage war at my command... I don't think I was personally acquainted with any of them... Perhaps that was why I lost. It's funny... I had at first thought that Robin's ramblings about love and friendship were nothing more than pointless rubbish. But all this time, he was telling me the knowledge that I lacked...

Aversa: Walhart... Come. It's time for dinner. And I have a feeling we're going to have a new mouth to feed.

Walhart: Ha... I suppose you are right.

S

Walhart: Aversa.

Aversa: Yes?

Walhart: I wanted to say thank you. Because of you, I have conquered the greatest opponent I've faced... Myself.

Aversa: Haha... By the Gods, that was corny.

Walhart: Perhaps so. But it was the truth. Now, I have found a new path.

Aversa: Oh? And what is that path?

Walhart: I'm going into the outrealms. There, I wish to conquer evil empires from across time and dimensions.

Aversa: Using your old path to make way for a new one... I'm happy that you've found a way to live.

Walhart: However... There is one more thing I must conquer.

Aversa: Oh? And that is?

Walhart: ... You.

Aversa: What?

Walhart: It was because of your aid that I was able to be reborn. Aversa, I want you by my side now and forever. I want you to be there as I take new crowns! I want you to be there as people cheer my name! I WANT YOU TO BE MY WIFE!

Aversa: ... That proposal somehow managed to be both sweet and terrifying... But that doesn't matter. Walhart... I'd be honored to be your bride.

Walhart: Very well then! Come, Aversa! New conquests await!

Epilogue

After the war, Walhart and Aversa left for the outrealms, where they continually conquered new lands. It is said that the evil empires they took over came to reform themselves much like their conquerers had.


	9. Walhart and Priam

Priam and Walhart

C

Walhart: Halt! You there!

Priam: If you want to challenge me, do it later. I have lunch to eat.

Walhart: That's exactly my problem! What is that filth that covers your plate?

Priam: Oh, this? It's bear meat wrapped in bacon covered in bits of beef.

Walhart: Such a mockery! Why are you filling yourself with meat? You're neglecting vegetables!

Priam: Judging by your own plate, I'd say your neglecting the meat. All I see is lettuce, cabbage, and… Is that some kind of noodle?

Walhart: This is an eggplant! Gods, do you really stuff yourself with only meat? Why don't you eat vegetation?

Priam: And why don't you eat any meat?… This is a pointless conversation. I'm leaving.

Walhart: As am I! I have nothing to gain by talking to an idiotic meathead!

B

Priam: Walhart.

Walhart: What do you want?

Priam: I was thinking about what you said, and one thing bothers me. Why are you, the murderer of millions, a vegetarian?

Walhart: My answer is simple. I conquer only those who are worth conquering. Animals do naught but breath, sleep, and reproduce, They are harmless vermin who should be allowed to live their pointless lives to the end. Now let me ask you, why are you so devoted to eating nothing but slaughtered animals?!

Priam: My answer is simple as well. When you eat meat, you grow stronger. No one really knows why, but more meat equals more power. And because of that, I eat nothing but meat. It has helped me grow to the level of power I am today.

Walhart: Bah! Such insolence! All meat really does is turn you into a idiotic muscle head who can't tell left from right!… There truly is nothing for me to gain from talking to you!

Priam: Likewise. If you can't see the power meat gives you… Than you are the idiotic muscle head!

A

Robin: Ah, lunchtime. Time to-

Walhart: Robin! Come, join me! I've prepared plenty of food for us! Why not have some fruit skewers or some salad?

Robin: Thanks, Walhart, but-

Priam: Ah! Robin! Come my comrade, eat with me! I have plenty of ribs to spare!

Robin: Priam, you too? Sorry, but-

Walhart: Bah! Don't you know that Robin would rather have the refined qualities of a nicely prepared salad?

Robin: Er-

Priam: Ha! Clearly, Robin would much rather have some delicious meat! Right, my friend?

Robin: Er-

Walhart: Come, now! Enjoy some salad!

Priam: No, no, enjoy some ribs, Robin!

Walhart: Robin!

Priam: Robin!

Robin: Would you both shut up?

Priam: …

Walhart: …

Robin: Look, why not just eat both?

Walhart: What?

Robin: You know, eat a piece of beef with corn on the side, or something.

Priam: Meat with vegetables on the side… So simple, yet so genius…

Walhart: Vegetables with a side of meat… Perhaps that is a good idea…

Priam: It is, but you said it wrong. It's meat with vegetables, not vegetables with meat.

Robin: Does it really matter-

Walhart: No, it's vegetables with meat!

Priam: Meat with vegetables!

Robin: You know what? I'm eating with Chrom.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering why Walhart acts violent around Priam, Gangrel, and Yen'fay and submissive around Emmeryn and Aversa, it's because he acted differently depending on the sex of the avatar. When Robin's male, he's violent. When female, submissive. Anyway, after reading the barracks description of these two, I had to make a chapter about it. Thanks to all who reviewed!


	10. Emmeryn and Yen'fay

Emmeryn and Yen'fay

C

Yen'fay: Lady Emmeryn.

Emmeryn: ... Yes?

Yen'fay: My name is Yen'fay. Your brother has assigned me to be your bodyguard.

Emmeryn: Ah...

Yen'fay: To be honest, I don't know why he chose me. I failed to protect my own sister, how can I protect another?

Emmeryn: Fail... No...

Yen'fay: Emmeryn... I appreciate the sentiment, but I failed my duty to my sister... I have no reason to be here...

Emmeryn: ... Yen'fay...

Yen'fay: Now then... You lead, and I will follow.

Emmeryn: ...

Yen'fay: Emmeryn?

Emmeryn: Ah, yes... Come...

B

Yen'fay: Milady Emmeryn... May I ask that you stop being so rash in battle?

Emmeryn: Rash...?

Yen'fay: You run headfirst towards wounded allies, ready to heal them. But you run straight past enemies. It makes it difficult to protect you.

Emmeryn: I can't.

Yen'fay: Emmeryn, please-

Emmeryn: No. People hurt... I help. Always...

Yen'fay: Emmeryn... Very well. I will let you do as you please... But please, warn me before you go running off.

Emmeryn: Yen'fay... Thank you...

A

Yen'fay: I truly am a disgrace...

Emmeryn: Yen'fay... No-

Yen'fay: My duty was to protect you... And yet, last battle, you saved me...

Emmeryn: No...

Yen'fay: I was hit by a Risen, and you came running up with a staff, ready to heal me... You nearly got shot with an arrow twice to get to me! I put your life in danger... I failed-

Emmeryn: Stop.

Yen'fay: ?

Emmeryn: Yen'fay... Why did you... Hurt?

Yen'fay: ... Because I was too lenient to my foe on the battlefield

Emmeryn: ... Why... There?

Yen'fay: Why was I on the battle field? Because I am a part of this army.

Emmeryn: Why?

Yen'fay: ... Because... Because... I came here to change what I lost. I came back to redo what went wrong.

Emmeryn: Yen'fay... Strong.

Yen'fay: Emmeryn... Thank you. I forgot why I came here... As long as I hold those ideals to heart, I can prevail. Thank you, Emmeryn.

Emmeryn: Of course...

S

Yen'fay: Emmeryn... May I have a moment?

Emmeryn: Yen'fay... Yes?

Yen'fay: ... I've realized something... When I first came back, I fought for one reason. To save my sister. But now... There is another reason I fight.

Emmeryn: Oh...?

Yen'fay: Yes... I fight for you, Emmeryn.

Emmeryn: !

Yen'fay: More and more, I find myself lost in thought about you. How you can inspire me to fight any foe, no matter how strong, with so few words... Emmeryn, when this war is over... I wish to return to my time, and rebuild there... Will you come with me?

Emmeryn: Yen'fay...

Yen'fay: Oh, no... You're cry-

Emmeryn: No... Not sad cry... Happy... I... I... I love you...

Yen'fay: Emmeryn... And I love you...

Epilouge:

After the war, Yen'fay and Emmeryn vanished, never to be seen again. Some say they eloped into the Outrealms, but no one can say they saw the two depart.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but... Come on, neither Yen'fay or Emmeryn talk much. Next up, Emmeryn and Aversa... You know, both of the Aversa chapters were too serious... I think a little fun is called for next chapter!

"Eliminate the impossible, and whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

Jude Mathis, Tales of Xillia.


	11. Emmeryn and Aversa

Emmeryn and Aversa

C

Aversa: Ah, Emmeryn. How great to see that you're okay.

Emmeryn: Hm?

Aversa: I was terrified that Gangrel's little stunt had let you out of commision. But alas and alack, you're still here. Alive and well.

Emmeryn: ... Aversa.

Aversa: Oh? The ex-exalt speaks? What can I do for you?

Emmeryn: Why... Here?

Aversa: Hm? You want to know why I'm here? Why do I need a reason? Can't I just visit the woman I sort of help murder?

Emmeryn: ... No...

Aversa: Exactly! I'm just here as a friend, that's all... But I'm afraid I have business to do... Nice talk, Emmy!

Emmeryn: Something... Off...

B

*Aversa alone*

Aversa: Emmy, how are you? I was just walking by, and- No, no, she's in her tent! I wouldn't just be wandering into people's tents... Maybe something like- Oh, Emmy, I saw you, and I had to say... Bah, this is getting me nowhere! I'll just wing it...

*Emmeryn appears*

Aversa: Ah, Emmy! Mind if I ask you something?

Emmeryn: ...Yes?

Aversa: Emmeryn, there's something you do that I'd like to learn...

Emmeryn: ...Huh?

Aversa: Emmeryn, can you teach me how to... To...

Emmeryn: To...?

Aversa: Teach me how to command?

Emmeryn: ...What?

Aversa: Emmeryn, darling, you have dozens of people wrapped around your pretty little finger! You're no longer an exalt, yet you still have dozens of men waiting to fufil whatever desire you want fufilled! I want to be like that! Please, tell me how it's done!

Emmeryn: ...

*Emmeryn leaves*

Aversa: Oh, dear... I knew I should have complimented her hair first! She actually looked upset...

A

Aversa: Emmeryn, dear, how are you today?

Emmeryn: ...

Aversa: Ouch! My darling, I dread the cold. Could you please stop giving me the cold shoulder?

Emmeryn: Aversa...

Aversa: Hm?

Emmeryn: Leading... Not easy.

Aversa: What? Are you referring to my request from the other day? Are you still upset about that?

Emmeryn: Power... Curse.

Aversa: What? How can it be a curse? You have dozens of people to command whenever you want, you have more gold than anyone can dream... And you have the admiration of millions... What's not to love?

Emmeryn: Country's misery... Is your misery... Farmer's bad season... Becomes your burden... Cliffs...

Aversa: ... Emmeryn...

Emmeryn: There are... Many rewards... But... Many risks...

Aversa: Emmeryn... You're right... Your ability to lead... It is not something I should pursue so recklessly...

Emmeryn: Aversa...

Aversa: And besides, my beauty posses men easily enough!

Emmeryn: ...

Aversa: Did I say that? What I meant to say was, I see the rulers in a whole new light now, and I will never take it lightly again!

Emmeryn: Haha...

Aversa: She laughed?! I didn't even know you could do that!

Emmeryn: Aversa... Friend?

Aversa: Emmeryn... Of course.

* * *

A/N Sorry about the lack of updates. Back to school has been hectic, especially since I'm in four Advanced Placement courses... But hopefully, updates will be a bit kore frequent. There's only four chapters left, so I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Special thanks to all the reviewers!

"Come on, Carl! Everyone knows E means... Means... Elp yourself to some gas!"

Sheen, from the cartoon Jimmy Neutron.


End file.
